


继子

by jiayu2004



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayu2004/pseuds/jiayu2004
Summary: Bucky穿越后被自己的儿子Steve…
Relationships: Steve Rogers/James Barnes（Bucky）
Kudos: 2





	继子

男仆询问Bucky“请问夫人还需要前去为小少爷接风洗尘吗，现在小少爷还在房间里。”  
不知道发生了什么的Bucky只好点头答应并要求仆人带路，在Bucky注意到的时候仆人惊讶了一下，不过很快就就恢复到之前的温和的脸色。  
刚打开门就看到一个短发身高与自己相似但是面容要比自己更加稚嫩的一个男人正在换衣服，Bucky看到自觉想往外退。  
Steve见到Bucky刚打开门就想退便撒娇似的对着Bucky说  
“Bucky你能不能进来，记得门关一下，我想告诉你我路上发生的事～”  
“好的，你想告诉我什么有趣的事？”  
Steve趁Bucky关好门往床边走的时候突然抱住Bucky往床上倒  
“没什么趣事，就是我在路上特别想念你的小嘴，没你在路上我勃起的时候都只能用手自己解决。你的小儿子是不是上次把你服侍的特别舒服，我才刚回来没多久你就急匆匆的跑来见我，还特意挑我换衣服的时候进来。”  
Bucky听完就知道了自己以这个小儿子的关系，虽然自己并不是他口中的Bucky但还是忍不住脸红了  
“我只是...”  
“我知道，Bucky你不用说，不止你的小嘴想我，我的jb也挺想你的，这次你怎么这么保守，上次见我不都是直接脱光了吗。”  
被对方的话震惊到不知道该干什么的Bucky被Steve钻了空子。Bucky还在试图理清关系的时候Steve已经把Bucky的衣服全部脱掉扔到床边。  
“Bucky，你的小穴都还是红肿的，看样子昨晚我父亲过的很爽，你的儿子也想试试，Bucky你应该不会拒绝我这一个小小的要求吧？”  
没给Bucky回答的时间Steve就已经将手指伸进了Bucky前面的小穴，等Steve已经将手指全部进入的时候Bucky才发现自己身体的不对：他来到这里还长了个花穴！Steve注意到Bucky有些走神就故意用手狠狠的扣了几下惹得Bucky忍不住露出了几声，Steve表现的更加热情，另一只手慢慢向后面的小穴探去，摸到一点缝隙就将一下润滑剂抹到手上然后急切的往里插。  
两个小穴都已经可以进入的时候Steve在自己的行李中拿出一件棍状物体。把手上多余的润滑剂抹到自己的jb和棍状物体之后慢慢将棍状物体插入Bucky的后穴。  
“这是我在路上给你找到的宝贝，Bucky你可以猜猜它可以干什么”  
说完就似乎按下了什么开关，按完之后就扶着自己的jb插进了Bucky的花穴里，后面的震动棒也开始震动。  
“Bucky，平常我爸爸艹你哪个洞，是我jb艹的那个还是玩具插进去那个？”  
Bucky前后两个洞都被塞的满满的根本没有注意到Steve说了什么，只能用几声喘息糊弄过去，但Steve并不买账，Steve把自己的jb往深处顶了几下。  
“Bucky，你是爽到说不出来还是不想告诉我？”  
怕Steve再搞些动作加上自己真实的感觉小声回复了一句  
“爽...”  
Bucky尽量说的小点声，企图让Steve注意不到，但是Bucky忘记了两人现在距离近到几乎每一处肌肤都紧贴着对方，听到Bucky的回答之后Steve满足的在Bucky的腹部留下几个吻痕。顺着Bucky腹部慢慢往上咬，要到奈子那里的时候询问Bucky  
“我爸爸平常会对你的两个奈子做什么，会亲吗，还是会揉？”  
说完就亲到其中一个奈子再将自己空闲的手在另一个奈子上慢慢揉着，  
“Bucky，你想让我干什么？需要我去嘬你的奈头吗？还是继续捏你的奈子，你的奶头都已经肿成那样了不需要我帮帮你吗？”  
Bucky没能违抗自己的本能，把Steve的头往自己的奶头上移了移，显然Steve也知道Bucky想要自己做什么，Bucky手刚碰到Steve的头Steve就慢慢往奶头那里凑，刚碰到就开始咬  
“我刚碰到你的奶头它就这么肿了，是我爸爸不够努力让你欲求不满还是爸爸调教你是身体次数太多让你这么敏感？不管是哪一个都让我羡慕他，可以娶到你这样的老婆，如果我早点见到你说不定你就是我的了。”  
不知道发生了什么的Bucky只能夹紧自己的小穴满足Steve，但是夹紧两个小穴的同时震动棒在自己后穴震动的感觉让Bucky忍不住要射了出来，在Steve用手推送几下震动棒的时候直接射了出来，大部分射到了Steve的腹部然后慢慢滴下来，还有一部分被Steve抹在手指手指上送到嘴边  
“Bucky你好厉害，不用碰就可以自己射，平常我爸爸不会帮你释放出来吗？如果是的话看样子我还是稍微差点，让你这么早就射出来了，不过Bucky你不能怪我，我还没插多久你就射了，但是Bucky你射的时候夹的那几下让你儿子感觉好爽。”  
Bucky听完便决定丢下自己的羞耻心凭借自己的本能去迎合Steve。Steve看到自己的Bucky这么迎合变得更加激动，在Bucky体内冲撞，几轮之后Bucky两个洞都吹了，把床上的床单一点点打湿  
“Bucky你吹的好快，平常我爸爸肏你花穴或者干你后穴的时候你吹的也是这么快吗？”  
Steve顺着在Bucky的腿根摸了几下  
“Bucky你流了好多水，爸爸干你的时候知道你水这么多吗”  
Bucky假装自己没有听到Steve的话不去想自己已经吹了，由于自己奶头的照顾被自己腿根抢去之后就把自己的胸往前送了送。Steve看到后只是 把手放在上面  
“Bucky，你之前说过需要我听话，那么你想让我干什么？你说我就会做，不说我就停下来”  
说完就不再抽插，还把Bucky后穴里面的震动棒拔了出来，几股淫水顺着慢慢流下来，Bucky支支吾吾的说着  
“我...我想要你干我，咬扯我的奶头！”  
说完Steve就再次把震动棒和自己的jb插了进去，再从Bucky的脖子亲到锁骨亲到奈子，亲到奶头的时候咬着慢慢往外扯，Bucky说完那句话之后也不在遮掩，叫声越来越大  
“Bucky你叫的这么浪我爸爸知道吗？还有忘记告诉你了，这个房间不隔音，你叫声太大的话没准隔壁的人可以听到，然后全家都知道老罗杰斯的夫人被自己的继子给艹了，还爽到叫声这么浪”  
Bucky听完后本就有些红的脸色变得更红，仿佛马上就要滴出来血。叫声也开始变得收敛但这样只会显得Bucky和欲求不满一样  
“Bucky你好厉害，上次我操你的时候你只会叫，花穴也一直一样紧，这次你已经会夹紧自己的小穴了，是我爸爸教你的吗？那他应该很幸福，毕竟你的花穴插进去的感觉好棒”  
Bucky听完又忍不住夹了几下  
“Bucky你对我真好夹的这么紧，但是Bucky你穴里面的水还是流出来了，Bucky你屁股底下的床单都湿了”  
Steve在Bucky体内全力冲撞着，闲出来的手抓住Bucky后穴的震动棒缓缓抽送着，时不时用力往里面塞，Steve把自己jb抽出来的时候就把震动棒送进去，循环几次小Bucky慢慢有了抬头的迹象，Steve顺势给小Bucky撸动几下，完全挺立的时候把手松开，看见Bucky想自己解决的时候把Bucky的双手固定在头顶，用衣服把Bucky双手绑在一起  
“Bucky你已经射过一次了，但是你的儿子还没射呢，Bucky你要照顾一下你的儿子”  
Bucky手被绑在一起之后只好趁Steve靠近的时候蹭几下，但是没过多久显然就被Steve知道了Bucky在干什么，Steve刻意直着身子不去碰Bucky的jb，Bucky只好求饶似的对Steve说  
“求你...求你让Bucky射出来”  
“让你射可以，不过Bucky你要在之后偿还给我”  
说完就给小Bucky撸了几下，几下之后就只用身子蹭蹭，Bucky讨好似的时不时夹紧小穴，但Steve并不打算帮Bucky直接射出来。蹭完几下用手碰碰然后继续用身子蹭蹭，尽管没有用手但Bucky还是忍不住射在了Steve的身上，同时用力夹了几下自己的穴，jy被Steve抹在Bucky的胸口  
“Bucky你现在还喷奶了一样，Bucky你生完孩子会不会喷奶？”  
过了一会Steve呼吸变得粗重，Bucky知道Steve这是快要射了就频繁夹紧自己的小穴，几十下的冲撞Steve射了出来  
“Bucky你现在吃的好满，马上流出来了。”  
Bucky忍不住把腿张开企图将自己小穴里的液体都排出去  
“Bucky你说你要是怀了我该叫他什么，叫儿子的话他Bucky也是我Bucky，叫弟弟的话你又是被我艹怀孕的”  
Bucky不去思考Steve说了什么，在地上看几眼，试图分清自己的衣服在哪但还没看清就被拉回到床上  
“Bucky你在陪我一会吧，另外其实这附近没有人，你不用担心被听到而且房间也隔音”


End file.
